Lucky Number 72
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Traducción con el consentimiento de su autora Cheryl Dyson….Harry se encuentra con Draco en un partido de futbol muggle. El acoso comienza. Este fic esta basado en la imagen de fondo de LJ de Cheryl. http://dysonrules.


**72 el número de la Suerte **

Harry al principio creyó estar viendo mal. Se movió a través de la multitud, lo cual le ganó media docena de iracundas miradas y más de un grito de enojo antes de que pudiera ver la cabeza platinada. Aún con sus sospechas confirmadas, no podía aceptarlo del todo. Era un partido de Fútbol, por amor a Merlín. ¿Por qué rayos debería estar Draco Malfoy en un partido de Fútbol? Era definitivamente Malfoy, aunque era difícil asegurarlo si se basaba en su ropa. Usaba vaqueros muggles, una camisa amarilla con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y por debajo una camiseta roja con negro en forma de tablero de ajedrez, guantes sin dedos negros y una corbata de cuadros rosada. No exactamente como se vestiría un muggle, pero perfectamente correcto para un mago que trata de pasar como muggle. A pesar de la ropa, el caminar era identificable. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Siguió a Malfoy a través de la multitud y deseó haber visto al rubio antes. ¿Habría ido Malfoy a ver el juego, o sus propósitos eran más viles? ¿Estaba solo? Eso lo encontraba muy improbable. Lo más seguro es que se fuera a reunir con parte de su antiguo séquitos de Mortífagos con la intención de crear problemas. Y es posible que incluso atacasen a los muggles. Lo que fuera que tramara, Harry pretendía detenerlo.

Él había ido al partido con Dean Thomas, el cual aún era un fanático empedernido. Estaba tratando fuertemente de mantener sus amistades de Hogwarts y aunque no estaba particularmente emocionado por el juego, disfrutó del tiempo que pasó con Dean, excepto cuando se fue corriendo hacia los camerinos después del partido para saludar como todo fanático a su equipo favorito. Harry había estado buscando un lugar para desaparecerse cuando vio a su antiguo Némesis.

Como era de esperarse, Malfoy no salió del estadio como el resto de los espectadores, sino que merodeó cerca de los puestos de comida. Asumió que estaba esperando a alguien, así que se detuvo en un lugar poco visible y lo observó. Después de muchos minutos, la mayoría de la muchedumbre había desaparecido y Malfoy aún seguía merodeando, recostado sobre la esquina de un puesto de comidas mientras examinaba sus uñas en busca de inexistente suciedad. Harry sonrió con burla. Merlín no lo permita, que el bastardo encuentre un punto de suciedad bajo sus inmaculadas uñas.

En vez de encontrarse con alguien, Malfoy finalmente se alejó del puesto y caminó hacia el campo de juego vacío. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron y lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Asumió que su camiseta muggle de fútbol con su número de la suerte (setenta y dos) lo ayudaría a camuflajearse con los fanáticos que aún quedaban, en caso de que Malfoy mirara hacia atrás.

El rubio caminó por los puestos de comida hasta llegar al campo y apuró el paso en el cesped. El lugar estaba vacío y las luces ya habían sido apagadas, dejando el campo con las crecientes sombras de la noche.

Malfoy no se detuvo, caminó directo hacia la portería. Harry rechinó sus dientes, no dispuesto a dejar su seguro escondite en los puestos de comida, pero quería saber qué rayos se traía entre manos el rubio. ¿Estaría invocando algún hechizo en la meta para poder controlar un juego muggle? ¿De qué le serviría eso? Malfoy no necesitaba dinero. Aunque los Malfoy habían sido forzados a pagar reparaciones después de la guerra, Harry sabía bastante bien que tenían una gran suma de galeones lejos de los dedos del Ministerio.

Malfoy se detuvo cerca de la portería y el moreno, a regañadientes, sacó su varita e invocó un hechizo Desilusionador sobre él mismo antes de salir de su escondite para seguir al Slytherin. Esperó que lo ocultara lo suficiente como para determinar los propósitos de Malfoy sin ser detectado.

Malfoy parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Harry se acercó. Sin embargo, su varita estaba afuera, y estaba murmurando algo. ¿Un hechizo? Se acerco más, agudizando sus oídos para escuchar las palabras. Malfoy giró de repente, dio un paso hacia delante y empujó _fuertemente_ a Harry por el pecho. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra el poste de la meta soltando un jadeo de dolor. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Malfoy le quitó la varita y murmuró un hechizo. Sintió que frío metal envolvía sus muñecas.

—¿Qué dem…?

Movió sus manos en busca de su varita, pero descubrió que sus muñecas estaban efectivamente encadenadas a un poste de la portería. Casi ni podía mover las manos.

—¡Bastardo!—gritó ¿Me engañaste para atraparme?

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—No te halagues tanto, Potter. Solo te atrapé por tu inepta estupidez de seguirme. ¿Qué querías conseguir esta vez? ¿Aún sospechas que voy a tramar algún plan oscuro?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—He tenido razón respecto a ti antes. ¿Por qué habría de ignorar mis instintos ahora?

Malfoy dio un paso al frente y tomó la quijada de Harry con su mano derecha. El áspero borde de los guantes raspó un poco su piel.

—Tal vez te equivocaste sobre mí antes. Tal vez estabas equivocado sobre mí _todo_ el tiempo, Potter.

Harry quería soltar una sonrisa burlesca, pero sabía que la ventaja la tenía el Slytherin. Los ojos grises brillaron con triunfo ante el silencio de Harry. Una llave dorada colgó de la mano izquierda de Malfoy, llamando su atención. Sus ojos abandonaron la llave cuando un movimiento jaló la manga de Malfoy y dejó ver un pedazo de la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo. El Gryffindor tragó duro, sintiéndose de repente fuera de su elemento.

—¿Me pregunto qué estarás dispuesto a hacer por esta llave?— preguntó encantado. Su pulgar acarició el borde de la quijada de Harry y se inclinó hacia su rostro. Harry sintió que su respiración se detuvo cuando la cara de Malfoy estaba muy cerca de la suya, casi lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo. Cerró sus ojos y el tiempo pareció detenerse en espera anticipada. En vez de labios presionando contra los suyos, su aliento chocó contra su mejilla—. Piénsalo, Potter.

Harry abrió rápidamente sus ojos mientras que Malfoy se apartó de él y comenzó alejarse. Observó con horror cómo se alejaba y jaló sus ataduras de metal.

—¡Malfoy!— gritó.

El rubio le regaló un alegre movimiento de mano como despedida sobre su hombro, pero no paró en su camino hacia las afueras del campo, dejando a Harry encadenado al poste de metal.

—¡Maldita seas, Malfoy!—gritó. El sonido hizo eco en las butacas y parecía que se burlaba de él hasta que el eco murió.

Después de unos minutos, era obvio que Malfoy no regresaría. _Bien, Harry, es hora de salir de este enredo_, decidió. Resignándose a que sería una larga noche, miró cuidadosamente al poste en el que estaba encadenado. La red estaba sostenida al poste con dos piezas de alambre. Sonrió.

Desató un pedazo de alambre y comenzó a meterlo en la ranura de las esposas. Estaba agradecido por el adiestramiento que el Ministerio había insistido en que los Aurores aprendieran, solo en caso de que fueran atrapados por muggles y sin varitas. Atrapados por muggles o gilipollas malvados.

Todavía estaba atado a las esposas cuando los rociadores se encendieron. Estuvo completamente mojado en un segundo y el agua estaba helada. Se entretuvo murmurando insultos viles a Draco Malfoy y tratando de asegurarse de que cada uno fuera peor que el anterior.

El _chasquido_ de una lengua hizo que se le cayera el pedazo de alambre.

—Potter, tienes una boca bien sucia. Me hace preguntarme dónde ha estado.

—¡Jódete, Malfoy! ¿Me vas a liberar?— en verdad, Harry estaba sorprendido de ver al Slytherin. Malfoy estaba parado bajo el rociador, aún vestido con el extraño atuendo, pero completamente seco gracias a que estaba rodeado por el hechizo paraguas.  
Cascadas de agua al borde de la burbuja invisible de Malfoy brillaban con la luz de la luna.

—Vine a ver si habías pensado sobre mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?— gritó Harry.

—La de preguntarte que _harías_ para ser liberado.

Lo miró fijamente a través del agua que goteaba de su cabello. Se preguntó porqué las palabras habían sonado tan sugerentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Malfoy se acercó, lo suficientemente cerca como para que el hechizo paraguas cubriera parcialmente a Harry, bloqueando el agua que iba a parar directo a su cara.

—Ahora sí estamos hablando, Potter.

En ese momento, la cerradura cedió bajo el alambre doblado por Harry. Sintió una oleada de inmensa satisfacción y peleó por mantener oculto el triunfo de su rostro. Con un movimiento de mano, liberó una de las ataduras de su muñeca que estaba alrededor del poste. Gruñó bajito y se lanzó contra el rubio.

Malfoy soltó un indigno gritito y cayó de espaldas en el barro con Harry encima de él. El hechizo se disolvió y el agua comenzó a caer sobre los dos.

—¿Ahora qué tienes que decir, Malfoy, imbecil retardado?

Una malvada sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, mostrando una fila de perfectos dientes blancos.

—En realidad, esto no está muy lejos de lo que tenía en mente.

Harry, ocupado pensando en que forma de tortura usaría en Malfoy primero, casi no escuchó las palabras. Cuando llegaron por completo a su mente, miró al rubio.

—¿Qué?

Dos manos empujaron a Harry, casi tumbándolo, pero un rápido movimiento de sus piernas le permitió seguir en la misma posición, impidiendo que Malfoy escapara. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron.

—Olvídalo— soltó arrastrando las palabras—. Solo termina de una vez. Hechízame o golpéame o lo que sea y piérdete, Potter.

En vez de maldecirlo, rumió las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Qué quiso decir? Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y miró con curiosidad al rubio, el cual tenía el cabello casi pegado a la frente mientras que ríos de agua corrían por sus mejillas. En la tenue luz de la luna, su cara lucía muy bonita. Ya no parecía presumido e insoportable, acostado en el lodo con su camisa amarilla arruinada y la lluvia destruyendo su perfecto peinado. Sus manos envolvieron la cintura del Slytherin, presionándola contra el pasto lodoso.

—Es difícil hechizarte sin una varita—murmuró— ¿Dónde está?

Los labios de Malfoy, lentamente, volvieron a su familiar sonrisa arrogante. Por primera vez, no sintió esa necesidad de partirle la cara. Estaba extrañamente encantado por los rasgos de Malfoy ahora que, en realidad, los miraba por primera vez en… bueno, en horas, en todo caso. Y era la primera vez que había _admirado_ la cara de Malfoy. Antes siempre quería aplastarla en vez de pasar sus dedos por ella.

—¿Por qué no la buscas?— tanteó Malfoy.

_Maldita sea, no se puede estar refiriendo a…_

De repente, los rociadores se apagaron. Ambos se paralizaron ante la falta de agua y ruido, pero el pasmo solo duró un momento. Harry apretó la mandíbula y acomodó su posición hasta que quedó firmemente sentado sobre el abdomen de Malfoy. El rubio no hizo ningún intento por escapar, así que Harry le soltó una muñeca y pasó su mano por todo el brazo de Malfoy, buscando en el antebrazo alguna funda de varita. La marca tenebrosa brilló por un momento y su aliento quedó atorado, pero la malicia del tatuaje ya no existía, había sido removida junto con el marcador hacía mucho tiempo.

Su mano continuó el recorrido, agarrando fuertemente los músculos del brazo y moviéndolo hacia su cuello, buscando tiras que le mostraran el camino a bolsas ocultas. ¿Dónde habría puesto Malfoy su varita? Ciertamente, no en el bolsillo trasero, eso lo harían los muggles, la ropa de magos normalmente no tenía bolsillos traseros. El pensamiento de registrar el trasero de Malfoy fue extrañamente tentador. _Solo po__rq__ue gritaría como una niña,_ decidió.

Aún así, Malfoy no realizó ningún movimiento, permaneció placidamente bajo la inspección de Harry. Su otra mano hizo el mismo recorrido sobre la muñeca, brazo y hombro para unirse a la otra en el pecho del rubio. De repente, movió la corbata rosada a un lado y rasgó en dos la camisa amarilla; de todas formas, el lodo ya la había arruinado, el que ahora le faltara unos cuantos botones solo lo garantizaba. Un jadeo salió de la garganta de Malfoy cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a moverse sobre la camiseta de tablero de ajedrez que cubría el pálido pecho. Lucía sorprendentemente bien en él, abrazando las curvas de ese apretado torso.

—Estás sorprendentemente en forma, Malfoy— murmuró Harry, mientras que sus manos pasaban por esas curvas. _Estoy buscando mi varita_, se tuvo que recordar, aunque era obvio que no había ninguna varita escondida bajo la tela apretada de la camiseta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente las costillas.

—Todavía juego Quidditch— respondió el rubio. Sus manos aún seguían en el pasto a cada lado de su cabeza. Lucía sumiso y casi contento. _Como un tigre adormilado_, pensó cautelosamente, conciente del peligro que se escondía bajo esa pose tan dócil.

—Sí, para las Urracas de Montrose, lo sé —dijo Harry.

El rubio levantó una ceja y Harry se sonrojó, pero asumió que no se notaría con la oscuridad. En realidad, seguía la carrera de Malfoy muy de cerca. Y era muy _probable_ que tuviera un póster grande del estúpido rubio en la pared sobre su cama, una increíble foto de Malfoy montado en su escoba con la Snitch dorada en su mano, sonriendo con genuino placer con un espectacular atardecer iluminando su túnica negra de Quidditch y convirtiendo su pálido cabello en oro.

Empujó sus pensamientos lejos y puso manos a la obra nuevamente. Realmente no sería bueno comenzar un festival de pajas en honor a Malfoy estando encima de él. El solo pensamiento de eso logró que su polla diera un tirón y Harry fulminó con la mirada al rubio como si fuera su culpa. Intencionalmente, se inclinó hacia delante y metió sus manos debajo del buscador, empujándolas bruscamente sobre los músculos de la espalda, buscando algún portador de varita. Malfoy, obedientemente, levantó su torso para darle más acceso a su omoplatos y el espacio entre ellos. La extraña pose dejó a Harry incómodamente cerca de Malfoy. Los labios del moreno rozaron la mojada frente y la ridícula urgencia de darle un beso causó que abandonara su búsqueda y se sentara rápidamente.

Malfoy le sonrió.

—¿Terminaste?

Tragó duro cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada más por revisar que la parte baja de Malfoy, incluyendo ese apretado trasero y esas increíblemente largas piernas…

—¿No me puedes decir dónde está?— preguntó casi rogando.

—¿ Y arruinar tu oportunidad de poder tocarme?— las palabras eran para molestarlo, pero tan malditamente ciertas que Harry tuvo que mirarlo fulminante—. Aunque me está dando algo de frío, así que apreciaría que aceleraras el paso.

Colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como si nada le importara en el mundo. Harry sintió ganas de estrangularlo. Con renovada determinación, se levantó para arrodillarse entre las piernas abiertas de Malfoy, tratando de no tener pensamientos sugerentes con respecto a esa pose. Lo cual no estaba funcionando, especialmente cuando Malfoy flexionó sus muslos y levantó el trasero del lodo para después menearlo ligeramente.

—Vamos. Sé que quieres tocar mi trasero, Potter.

Gruñó, pero puso firmemente sus manos en la cintura de Malfoy y las deslizó de manera clínica sobre sus caderas y después hacia abajo, tocando a duras penas las nalgas antes de llegar a la conclusión de que la varita no estaba allí. Sus dedos estaban resbaladizos por el lodo cuando los deslizó de vuelta a la parte delantera del pantalón. Parecían moverse a su propio ritmo cuando Malfoy bajó su pelvis de vuelta a la tierra, y sus pulgares recorrieron los lugares donde los bolsillos de los pantalones muggles deberían estar.

—Esa no es la varita que estás buscando, Potter— ronroneó cuando las manos de Harry estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna—¿O tal vez sí lo es?

Por un momento, dejó de respirar, mirado abajo hacia su archirival. Sus pulgares estaban acariciando lugares que sabía se sentirían tan suaves como la seda si Malfoy estuviera desnudo, el espacio de piel entre la polla de Malfoy y la curva de su costado. La repentina urgencia de ver realmente la _varita_ del Slytherin casi lo abrumó. Sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente hacia esa parte y quedó de piedra cuando vio que el material del pantalón se estiraba en lo que era una obvia erección. _Oh Merlín_.

Sin pensarlo, movió sus manos y colocó su palma sobre el bulto, presionándolo ligeramente. Obtuvo un gemido como respuesta, lo cual causó que su erección creciera. Frotó la erección de manera experimental, buscando otra respuesta, y fue recompensado cuando las caderas del rubio se levantaron una vez más, esta vez para presionar su dureza con firmeza hacia la mano de Harry.

—Merlín. Me cago en el puto Merlín— murmuró Harry, casi incoherente.

—No pares, Potter— dijo Malfoy en un tono casi sin aliento que por poco deshace a Harry completamente. Dejó de tocar la polla lo suficiente como para arrancar el cinturón del pantalón, repentinamente desesperado por liberar la erección y poder verla. Malfoy no tenía nada bajo el oscuro material y su pálida dureza salió libre inmediatamente, causando que Harry jadeara incrédulo. Era hermosa, recta y perfecta y brillando ligeramente en la punta. Añoraba tocarla.

—Mis manos… joder, mis manos están sucias.

—Usa tu boca.

_!Puta madre!_

Deslizó sus manos debajo de los muslos de Malfoy y enroscó sus dedos alrededor del protuberante hueso de la cadera para después abrir su boca y tomar cada centímetro de la polla de Draco Malfoy tan profundo como pudo. Un gritó estrangulado salió del rubio, resonando en la sangre de Harry con triunfo. _Joder,_¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hacer eso? Sin el lodo, por supuesto, pero aun así, era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías. Chupó duro y se ganó otro grito. Maldita sea, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Malfoy fuera tan _vocal._ Era emocionante más allá de lo racional.

Subió de nuevo hacia la punta, presionando su lengua fuertemente en el camino de la vena que estaba abajo, para después chupar la punta como si fuera un caramelo. Giró su lengua alrededor de los bordes y se la volvió a meter toda con un jadeo de sorpresa y gritos que parecían música para sus oídos. A pesar de que Malfoy le pidió que se apresurar, Harry se tomó su tiempo, alternando entre lamidas y fuertes chupadas, llevando a Malfoy al borde para después bajarlo y succionando suavemente mientras que el rubio le maldecía y pataleaba en el lodo. _¡Merlín, los sonidos que hace_!

Cuando Harry decidió que el juego se había extendido lo suficiente, más por el hecho de que su propia erección estaba amenazándolo con explotar si seguía así, encontró un ritmo de chupar duro y profundo y casi ahogándose con la necesidad de hacer que Malfoy gritara. Por el sonido que hacía, la tarea estaba más allá de lo imposible. Los necesitados sonidos del Slytherin estaban volviéndolo loco y tenía que sostener fuertemente las caderas y ponerlas de vuelta al suelo para evitar que subieran y clavara su erección en el fondo de su garganta con cada empuje.

—Potter, oh Merlín, oh sí, _oh joder_, Potter...Huh...huh... _!Harry_!— una mano jaló su cabello con el último empuje y entonces Malfoy se corrió explosivamente llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta, casi ahogándolo con la fuerza de ésta, pero joder que fue increíble, especialmente el sentir a Malfoy temblar descontroladamente debajo de sus manos.

Lo chupó hasta que quedó seco, lamiendo la ahora suave polla con suavidad, paseándose por la ranura en la punta y sonriendo cuando esa acción atrajo más temblores y suaves gemidos del rubio. Esperaba que Malfoy le devolviera el favor poniendo el trasero y quería mantener la ventaja lo más posible.

Suspiró y presionó sus labios en su abdomen en una suave caricia, desde ya lamentándose de que todo llegara a su fin y de que fuese a comenzar una nueva tormenta de estúpidas peleas. El Grandioso y Espectacular Harry Potter había chupado a un Mortífago hasta dejarlo limpio en un estadio Muggle. Los periódicos tendrían mucho que hablar.

Sintió la mano de Malfoy soltar su cabello y enroscarse en su quijada. Los largos dedos estaban mojados por los cabellos húmedos de Harry, pero eran tibios y casi gentiles. Miró hacia arriba, pero no pudo ver nada en los ojos grises, estaban enigmáticamente ocultos por las sombras de la noche. El agarre se apretó, no dolorosamente, solo más intenso, empujando a Harry hacia delante. Se movió hacia arriba, sintiendo la incontrolable combinación de poder y vulnerabilidad.

Malfoy lo empujó hacia delante hasta que sus labios se encontraron y Harry soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, ese era otro inesperado movimiento del rubio. El beso fue suave y casi amable, un poco más que la presión de labios y una rápida caricia de la lengua de Malfoy sobre el labio superior de Harry. Sintió que el rubio se giró ligeramente y se levantó en busca de algo. No tuvo ni tiempo de sospechar cuando la fuerza de la Aparición lo agarró.

Aterrizaron en un duro mármol y pudo escuchar un ligero quejido de Malfoy cuando calleron al suelo.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó, notando que Malfoy tenía una varita en su mano, obviamente escondida en su bota. Debió haber comenzado de abajo hacia arriba. Pero en todo caso, si hubiera recuperado su varita, no estaría ahora mismo acostado encima de un Malfoy semi vestido, enlodado y sexy como el demonio.

—Tengo frío, estoy mojado y cubierto de lodo y quiero un baño—respondió Malfoy.

Tragó seco ante el pensamiento de Malfoy en una bañera llena de agua caliente. Notó que su erección no había disminuido ni un poco y estaba llegando al punto del dolor. La punta de la varita de Malfoy le levantó la quijada.

—Quítate, Potter.

Frunció el ceño, pero obedientemente se quitó de encima del rubio. Se preguntó si podía luchar para quitarle la varita a Malfoy y usarla en contra suyo. _Probablemente_, pensó, pero se distrajo ante el hecho de que los pantalones de Malfoy aún estaban abiertos y lucía despeinado y ridículamente sexy así desordenado.

—Bien, ahora a la piscina.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que en la habitación en la que estaban había la bañera más enorme y con poca profundidad que jamás había visto. Era el doble de la bañera de los prefectos en Hogwarts. También se veía caliente y atrayente. Se quitó los zapatos, alegre de que estaba usando sus zapatillas con los cordones sueltos, pero Malfoy chasqueó la lengua cuando comenzó a desnudarse.

—No te molestes en quitarte más nada. Solo métete. Baja por los escalones.

—¿Con mi ropa?

—No quiero que me violes mientras me baño, Potter.

Casi se muerde la lengua para evitar soltar un comentario arrogante sobre cómo Malfoy estaba perfectamente dispuesto a ser cogido hacía dos minutos, pero solo lo miró mal y caminó obedientemente al agua. Como era de esperarse, estaba deliciosamente tibia. Bajó por los escalones de mármol hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, pero Malfoy le empujó hacia otro escalón. El agua ahora llegaba a su pecho.

Un rápido movimiento de la varita de Malfoy envió las aún encadenadas muñecas de Harry a cerrarse sobre el elaborado pasamano de mármol que sobresalía del agua. Harry se sacudió, _¡muy tarde!_ La otra esposa se cerró sobre la muñeca antes liberada, una vez más estaba esposado en el riel. _¡Joder_! Lo miró con instintos asesinos, pero Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero que te vayas aún. No hasta que decida qué voy hacer contigo—dijo Malfoy.

Estuvo contento de que sus manos estuvieran esposadas frente a él esta vez, porque estaba tan enojado que creyó que lograría destrozar el metal con sus dientes. Eso o podía estirar la mano y estrangular al rubio si acaso tenía la suerte de que se acercara lo suficiente. Y parecía como si Malfoy fuera hacer justamente eso. Observó con los ojos sumamente abiertos cómo se quitaba la camisa amarilla arruinada y la tiraba al suelo de mármol. Los oscuros guantes se le unieron a la camisa, una perfecta dentadura blanca los había removido de las manos.

La apretada camiseta color rojo y negro se les unió después y Harry casi babea cuando el hermoso torso fue expuesto, marcado solo ligeramente por la larga y plateada marca de la cicatriz del Sectumsempra. Malfoy ni siquiera sonrió, simplemente tiró la prenda y se sacó las botas negras. La varita de Harry cayó de una de las botas hacia el suelo y éste fulminó con la mirada al rubio, el cual tenía los labios estirados en una familiar sonrisa de superioridad. Tiró su varita al lado de la de Harry.

Se quitó el pantalón negro y después la corbata rosada de cuadros, dejando a Malfoy completamente desnudo ante su devoradora mirada. Maldita sea, era casi un crimen que Malfoy tuviera tan buen cuerpo. Estaba absolutamente increíble, incluso despeinado y cubierto de lodo.

Caminó lentamente hacia delante y entró en la piscina dando un paso a la vez. Se detuvo cuando estuvo meramente fuera del alcance de Harry, vacilando cuando el agua cubría los pálidos rizos de su ingle. Haciendo magia sin varita conjuró jabón líquido a manos llenas, el cual procedió a pasarlo sobre su pecho y hombros, observando a Harry mientras lo hacía. Harry jaló las esposas, indeciso entre querer estrangular al rubio o follárselo en el azulejo.

—¿Quieres lavarme la espalda, Potter?— ronroneó.

Sintió una oleada de lujuria que dio como resultado una inesperada explosión de magia sin varita. Un enorme jarrón tembló en una esquina de la habitación y repentinamente estuvo libre cuando el pasamanos que lo tenía atrapado desapareció por completo. Se miraron, momentáneamente pasmados, y después el rubio se giró para huir justo en el momento en que Harry se lanzaba hacia él. Agarró a Malfoy, fuera de balance, y cayó sobre él, tirándolos a ambos al agua. Malfoy quedó sumergido y la quijada de Harry solo tocó la superficie mientras que gotas de agua saltaban hacia sus lentes. Sus manos agarraron las caderas del Slytherin dejandolo dolorosamente consciente de que Malfoy estaba desnudo.

Malfoy retornó a la superficie, resoplando, y trató de librarse del agarre, pero las manos de Harry lo sostuvieron con más fuerza.

—Creí que querías que te lavara la espalda— dijo Harry, con los dientes apretados.

Malfoy se removió en sus manos hasta que estuvo de frente a él, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y casi de color plata.

—Potter, yo…

—Relájate, Malfoy, no te voy a lastimar— dijo tranquilizadoramente, extrañamente irritado por el brillo de lo que parecía miedo en el rubio, aunque estaba más que consciente de que eso fácilmente podía ser una farsa Slytherin—. Aunque creo que deberías dejar de jugar con esposas muggles. Parece que no funcionan muy bien contigo. Ahora date la vuelta.

Una mirada de real temor cruzó por contrincante, pero la mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó y sus ojos brillaron antes de darse la vuelta, dándole a Harry la visión de su musculosa espalda y su apretado trasero, aunque ese estaba algo distorsionado por el agua. En realidad, era una lástima, porque Harry amaría el poder darse un banquete con la visión de la cremosa blancura antes de abrirlo y meterle su polla, lo cual aparentemente parecía que Malfoy estaba esperando, a juzgar por sus tensos temblores en la piel bajo las manos del moreno.

—Quédate quieto— susurró, para después soltarlo. Un escalofrío pareció recorrer ligeramente a Malfoy, pero no salió huyendo. Invocó un hechizo sin varita y comenzó a frotar shampoo sobre el cabello cubierto de lodo. Tuvo que usar ambas manos, ya que aún estaban encadenas juntas. El pasamanos había desaparecido, pero las esposas no. Malfoy soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se relajó ligeramente.

Se tomó su tiempo, empujando las resbaladizas espumas en los rubios cabellos y masajeando el cráneo ligeramente. Presionó sus dedos con firmeza sobre la sien y después los arrastró cerca de las orejas para después pasar a la nuca y acariciar la base del cuello con suaves empujes. Malfoy gimió bajito mientras que continuaba masajeándolo, enviando una renovada oleada de deseo a la polla de Harry, la cual no había desaparecido desde que dejaron el campo lodoso.

—Enjuágate— ordenó suavemente. Malfoy dobló las rodillas y lentamente se sumergió en el agua mientras que las manos de Harry patinaban por su cabello, quitando los residuos. Salió a la superficie nuevamente y el moreno dejó de tocar el cabello para así poder deslizar sus manos sobre la muscular espalda con otro hechizo de jabón. Sintió una curiosa sensación de poder cuando Malfoy lentamente se relajaba bajo sus toques, los cuales eran menos de limpieza y más de masaje con el pasar del tiempo. Quería deslizar su mano por la cintura del rubio y empujarlo hacia su cuerpo, pero las esposas no le dejaban. ¿O tal vez sí?

Levantó sus manos y las pasó por encima de la cabeza de Malfoy para después envolver su cintura con ellas e inclinarlo hacia él. La respiración del rubio se aceleró cuando Harry comenzó a chupar su garganta y gimió audiblemente. Se movió hacia delante ligeramente y presionó su erección contra sus nalgas, encontrando la situación de lo más injusto ya que él seguía vestido.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta dentro del agarre y se miraron solo por un momento antes de que moviera sus dedos para soltar la correa de Harry. El Gryffindor deslizó sus manos por la enjabonada espalda hasta llegar al trasero y apretarlo. Los blancos dientes del Malfoy mordieron sus labios, lo más probable, para prevenir que escapara otro erótico sonido. Decidió darle una mano e inclinó su cabeza para poder capturar los labios de Malfoy con los suyos.

Un gruñido flotó dentro de la boca del moreno, enviándole descargas a su lengua para después ir a parar a su polla. Un estremecimiento de deleite le llegó cuando las manos frías de Malfoy se metieron por su pantalón y tocaron suavemente su erección. Su gemido se entrelazó con el del Slytherin. El sonido, al parecer, alentó al rubio y agarró su polla con más firmeza para después comenzar a masajearla.

La otra mano de Malfoy empujó los pantalones de Harry y él, feliz, se los quitó de encima, dejando así que flotaran a solo sabe Merlín dónde. Deseó poderse quitar la camiseta así de fácil, pero las esposas no lo dejaban, lo cual era una lástima, porque le encantaría presionarse contra el hermoso rubio que estaba entre sus brazos. Malfoy paró de besarlo repentinamente, pero antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, se sumergió al agua de rodillas. Observó sorprendido cómo la cara desaparecía en el agua y después su dura polla estaba siendo envuelta en una calida humedad muy diferente a la de la piscina. Sus manos suavemente tocaron el mojado cabello del rubio y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás ante la maravillosa sensación invocada por la lengua de Malfoy.

Cuando estuvo falto de oxígeno, Malfoy se puso de pie nuevamente en busca de aire. Saco una mano y gritó.

—¡_Accio_ varita!

La oscura madera voló a su mano y Harry sintió nuevamente la aparición, esta vez transportándolos a una tenue habitación, iluminada solo por una lámpara mágica al lado de la cama. Con otro hechizo le quitó a Harry su empapada camiseta, _gracias, número de la suerte 72 ,_ pensó ausentemente, y después Malfoy lo lanzó de espaldas hacia la cama y gateó hasta estar en medio de sus piernas.

—Estado soñando con follarte en este colchón, Potter— dijo con voz ronca.

Las palabras asombraron a Harry aunque la niebla de la lujuria nublaba su cerebro.

—¿Qué…? Tú… ¿Lo has hecho?

—Pero ahora que estás aquí, creo que prefiero sentir esto— dijo agarrando la dura polla de Harry— dentro de mí.

—Eso puede llegar a funcionar muy bien—respondió Harry—. Porque he estado soñando con estar dentro de ti por bastante tiempo.

Fue recompensado con el brillo sorprendido en los ojos grises.

—¿Desde hace cuanto?

Sonrió y beso los suaves labios del rubio.

—Cerca de unos siete años, puede que un par de meses más o menos.

—Siete años—repitió Malfoy

—Sí, esa es la cantidad.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Potter.

—Si admito que soy un idiota, ¿podríamos comenzar a follar?

Malfoy suspiró, pero asintió y rodó hasta tener a Harry encima de él, finalmente permitiéndole deslizar su piel contra la gloriosa pálida carne. Su polla presionó firmemente la de Malfoy y estuvo muy contento de sentir que en respuesta se ponía dura y se presionaba con su abdomen. La maldita esposa, sin embargo, estaba atrapada debajo del cuello del rubio, previniendo que Harry pudiera tocar algo que no fuera debajo de los hombros del Slytherin.

—¿Te puedes deshacer de estas malditas ataduras?— murmuró.

—Aún no— respondió y Harry gruñó, pero empujó las cadenas hacia abajo con ambas manos, causando que el rubio jadeara y se levantara ligeramente, dándoles paso a las manos del moreno para que se colocaran en sus caderas. Lo que más quería en ese momento era meterse de una estocada en el apretado calor de Malfoy, pero ya que había esperado tanto maldito tiempo por ese increíble suceso, creyó prudente calmarse.

Lamió un costado de la nueva erección de Malfoy y preguntó:

—Tengo curiosidad por saber. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando en esto?

—Definitivamente, no por siete años —respondió con sorna.

Harry lo mordió suavemente y obtuvo un agudo jadeo como respuesta.

—Tal vez cuatro. Posiblemente cinco —admitió Malfoy.

—Maldita sea —susurró, para después comenzar a chupar. Lo soltó después de un par de profundas succiones, ya que la meta por el momento no era que Malfoy se corriera, escuchar los quejidos y gritos comenzar de nuevo era meramente un bono extra. Abrió más las pálidas piernas con sus hombros y recorrió ligeramente los testículos, ganándose otra ronda de gemidos y gritos, y después puso toda su atención en la encantadora entrada que tenía planeado invadir tan pronto como estuviera preparada. La lamió tentativamente y sonrió cuando Malfoy soltó un sonoro gruñido y se quedó hecho nada.

—Potter—susurró.

—¿Te gusta así?—preguntó y lamió suavemente un par de veces más, para después envolverlo con sus labios y chupar alternando el ritmo con los altos gritos de Malfoy. Cuando su lengua entró en el apretado agujero, el rubio casi cae por completo de la cama. Harry metió su lengua y la sacó varias veces, en compañía de los jadeos y sollozos de Malfoy. Cuando tuvo miedo de que se corriera de nuevo, levantó su cabeza y lo miró, él levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Lubricante? No puedo alcanzarte—dijo y levantó sus ataduras junto con las caderas del rubio en un gesto impotente, La cadena quedó debajo de la pelvis.

Malfoy se estiró para alcanzar su varita e invocó varios hechizos.

—Todo listo, Potter.

Se niveló y agarró con firmeza las caderas. Se acomodó en una posición y sintió los dedos de Malfoy guiarlo al lugar correcto. Presionó con suavidad dentro de la apretada cavidad y esperó. Entró con exasperante lentitud y tuvo que detenerse. La imposibilidad de finalmente haber logrado el objetivo de sus númeras fantasías, multiplicaba las sensaciones. Sus dientes, mordieron fuertemente su labio inferior, y miraba fijamente a los ojos grises que se habían oscurecido.

—Merlín, te sientes increíble— admitió en un susurro.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Malfoy, pero no era la usual sonrisa que Harry había crecido odiando. Era suave, de alguna manera y casi vulnerable. Sintió un revoloteo en su estomago, que tenía muy poco que ver con lujuria y era casi aterradora la inesperada intensidad con que lo sintió. Se congeló al darse cuenta de que no quería que todo eso acabará como solo una loca e increíble noche. Quería más de la piel de Malfoy y de sus labios y de sus sonrisas que le paraban el corazón y de su hermosa y espectacular nariz.

—¿Piensas moverte, Potter o estás posando para tu última estatua?— la seca voz cortó todos sus pensamientos y sonrió perezosamente.

—Solo quería volver a escuchar tu voz, Malfoy— respondió. Sacó su miembro un poco, casi gruñendo ante la maravillosa sensación de la apretada cavidad del rubio agarrando su erección y se enterró nuevamente, ganándose un aullido por parte de Malfoy, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las muñecas de Harry. El Auror soltó ligeramente su agarre, no queriendo dejar moretones en las pálidas caderas.

—Potter—murmuró y después hizo un increíble chirrido cuando Harry lo penetró nuevamente. Se acomodó a un ritmo casi castigador, alternaba sus embates dependiendo del volumen e intensidad de los gritos de Malfoy. Repitió los movimientos que hicieron al aristócrata jadear y morder sus labios para acallar los sonidos. Sintió una casi obsesiva determinación de sacarle todas las posibles reacciones, especialmente la que deseaba reprimir.

Desafortunadamente, estaba extraordinariamente encendido y supo que no duraría mucho. Ya habría suprimido su inminente orgasmo por bastante tiempo y pudo sentir que se formaba nuevamente. Maldijo las esposas otra vez.

—Malfoy, no puedo… no puedo alcanzarte. Tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

Al parecer, entendió lo que quiso decir, ya que su mano derecha soltó la muñeca de Harry para así agarrar su erección. Observó cómo Malfoy se masturbaba. Maldita sea, pero eso por sí solo era una increíble vista. Quería imprimirla en su memoria para siempre, y así poder recordarla y hacerse una espectacular paja en sus noches de soledad.

—Joder que eres hermoso— admitió y fue recompensado con esa sonrisa nuevamente. Malfoy disminuyó su ritmo y Harry hizo lo mismo, tratando de prolongar las sensaciones. Sin embargo, eso era imposible. Sintió el orgasmo acercarse y supo que estallaría. Lo dejó llegar.

Justo cuando el torrente explotó en él, sintió a Malfoy apretarle aún más. El delgado cuerpo se arqueó como la cinta de un lazo y el líquido blanco le salpicó su abdomen plano. Harry quería escribir su nombre con él, dejar para siempre alguna especie de marca de posesión en el rubio. Aunque supuso que esa línea apenas visible de la cicatriz del Sectumsempra contaba. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió un pedazo de la cicatriz con su lengua a manera de disculpa, probando la ligera capa de sudor que cubría a Malfoy.

—Sabes a sudor— comentó.

—Entonces, es momento para otro baño—dijo Malfoy, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Harry supuso que la cadena debería estar lastimando la pálida piel, así que soltó sus caderas y sacó las cadenas por debajo de su cuerpo. Las largas piernas se deslizaron de las cadenas y entonces Harry fue liberado, con excepción de las muñecas que aún estaban esposadas. Se acostó a un lado del lánguido rubio.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a quitar esto?—preguntó.

—Mmm. Déjame ver eso—Tomó la cadena en una mano y la varita con la otra. Harry esperó el hechizo que removiera las esposas, pero Malfoy estiró sus manos por encima de la cabeza, jalando los brazos de Harry hasta dejarlos tensos. Rápidamente, el rubio murmuró un hechizo.

—Espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— gritó el Auror. Jaló la cadena, que ahora estaba atada a la cabecera de la cama. El Slytherin bostezó y se limpió con hechizos antes de pasar un brazo sobre la cadera del moreno y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Harry.

—No quiero que te escapes todavía. Tal vez te suelte en la mañana.

Sus labios se apretaron formando una delgada línea de irritación, pero era difícil estar realmente enojado teniendo el cuerpo de Malfoy presionándose por completo con el suyo, especialmente con el prospecto de sexo desenfrenado en el horizonte.

—Vas a estar en grandes problemas cuando me liberes, Malfoy— le advirtió.

—Tu psicología inversa no funcionará conmigo, Potter. Lo más probable es que te libere en la mañana— sus labios le hacían cosquillas en el pecho mientras hablaba—. Ahora, duérmete— movió su mano hasta encontrar el cobertor y lo arrastró sobre ellos antes de volver acomodarse sobre él.

—Pendejo.

—Estúpido.

Colocó sus manos atadas en una posición cómoda, o lo más cómoda posible, y envolvió una pierna sobre el irritantemente sexy rubio para después sonreír y recostar su cabeza, quedando dormido.

**Fin**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, mil gracias a mi querida Sirem por betearlo…._**

**_La imagen fue un regalo de cumpleaños que "Draykonis" le hizo a Cheryl Dyson y de allí salió la inspiración de este fic. Los invito a pasarse a verla por que en verdad no se como añadirla a la historia...._**

**_Revews?_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Krispy_**


End file.
